P&F:TDP Ep2 Into the Crypt of Phinferb
by Creep E. Crawly Man
Summary: 2nd episode of "The Doof's Playhouse". After defeating the evil plot of Mitch, Phineas and Ferb dicover a bunch of old film reels, each uncovering the last escapade of their ancestors, Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor.
1. Prologue&Opening Credits

**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE II: INTO THE CRYPT OF PHINFERB**

**Fanfiction Series Summary: **In this five-part epic comedy saga, Phineas and Ferb uncover a mysterious chest of toys which gain them both psychic powers. However, this thrust them and their friends and family into a perilous symphony of terror full of intergalactic villains, brain-snatching pharmacists and a horrifiying secret that could shatter time and space and change their lives..forever.

**"Into The Crypt Of Phinferb" Summary: **After foiling Mitch's evil plot of discovering the Toys of Power, Phineas, Ferb and the gang find four mysterious film reels, each revealing the last grand escapade of the brothers' ancestrors, Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor. Using the film reels, Phineas and Ferb try to uncover a mystery from a century ago...

**Disclaimer: **_Phineas & Ferb _belong to the awesome combined brain power of _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The Toys Of Power were NOT created by me; they based of and created by _Steve Purcell_, creator of _Sam & Max._

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! I planned to release this episode on last Sunday, but I was delayed thanks to family matters. Anywho, welcome the SECOND EPISODE of "The Doof's Playhouse"! Most of the episode will feature characters THAT ARE NOT FROM THE FIRST EPISODE!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Prologue**

** Proudly Presents...**

The Narrator, sitting behind his desk, looks into an handheld mirror and brushing his black and grey hair. He noticed the reader at the scene and jumped in surprise.

"Gah!" He screamed. "Oh dear. I didn't see you there, friend. Let me get ready..."

The man placed his mirror into his drawer, cleared his throat and spoken in his baritone, storytelling voice:

_**"This great city of Danville has been witness to many strange and oddball situations that not many have partaken.**_

_**But none so horrifying or mind-blowing as the events played out beneath her underground streets a few seconds ago..."**_

Back within the underground cave, the shadows of the past began to appear, recapping the scenes that happened in the last episode: Phineas, Ferb and co. cheering with victory as their intergalactic foe, Mitch, was sucked up into the Meap Zone.

_**"An evil intergalactic criminal, bent on universal-destruction, thwarted by the antics of two human stepbrothers with psychic powers."**_

_**A tidy conclusion to an improbable story...or so it would seem...**_

Now, the present time kids were standing, their mouths at gape with the terrifying sight that "cliff-hanged" this story...the mysterious appearance of the two skeletons that looked like Phineas and Ferb!

_**...for about five nanoseconds, until our young saviors turn and see something so unexplainable, so horrifying, as to render evil space poachers suddenly quaint..."**_

"Phineas!" shouted Baljeet. "How could do that to your own flesh and blood?"

At closer inspectation, the skeleton that looked like Phineas was positioned to seem like it's strangling the Ferb look-a-like skeleton.

"There you stand, a sickening grin on your face, your hands gripped around Ferb's dear neck."

Buford tisked. "I knew the popularity of your brother would finally get to you, Dinner Bell."

"I could be wrong, guys," Phineas replied. "But I don't think this is me and Ferb."

The two chuckleheads slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Ohh." Ferb tapped on the Ferb-like skull and said, "Well, obviously, these horrifying skeletal remains were meant to convey a message of some sort."

Phineas said, "Right, Ferb. There's a story behind this grisly tableau."

"Phineas, look!" shouted Isabella. She pulled out a scrap of paper which was stuck between the Phineas-like ribcage.

She opened and read:

"_There's a story behind this grisly tableau."_

"No DUH!" Buford said before Isabella came over and stomped on his foot. "OW! Hey!"

The triangle-headed boy looked around the area...until he discovered something. "Ah-ha!" Phineas pulled out a mysterious old film reel which was covered in dust.

"What the heck is that?" Buford asked.

Phineas said, "It's one of those old versions of movie cinema. My dad calls in 'film'".

"F-Ilm? Never heard of it."

Ferb took the reel and popped it into a conveniently-placed projector which was red and blue and looked pretty demonic for a film projector.

"Oh dear." Baljeet said. "The one time I forget to bring popcorn and I just invented a new type of popcorn which can be popped with a thought."

"I ain't eating no nerdy popcorn." Buford said.

Ferb finally attached the reel into the projector and gave a thumbs-up to his brother.

"Okay, Ferb!" Phineas said. "Let her rip!"

The "F"-shaped boy nodded and pressed the big button, playing the mysterious story behind this old reel...

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

Upon the screen was the setting of a dark and gothic crypt in which hundreds of caskets were shelved into the wall with strange arcane signs and languaged scribed into them.

"Ohhh, the movie's already giving me the creeps!" whined Baljeet.

Buford muttered, "Wussy."

Then, a familar red and green chest with a retarded smiled embedded on the front appeared in the middle of the crypt upon a large pillar of stairs.

Isabella said, "Phineas, isn't that-"

The sudden movie text slide interrupted her, stating:

_THE DEVIL'S TOYBOX!_

"Thundering tintypes of Teddy Roosevelt in a three-wheeled baby carriage with a bonus jar of moustache wax!" Ferb again said mildly.

Ferb's sudden expression of a meaningless sentence was brought to the surprise of seeing two oddly familar people on the screen.

The triangle-headed one was in a dark brown suit with a black tap-shoes-like shoes, a bowtie and had a goatee. The "F"-shaped one was wearing a brown sweater with matching pants, shoes and hat and was also wearing fingerless gloves.

"I can't believe it!" Phineas exclaimed. "That's none other than Ferb's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand uncle Fergor...with MY great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand uncle Dr. Phineastein!"

"That is quite the coinsdence." Baljeet said.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

The movie continued to play out as Phineastein and Ferbgor were running over to the Devil's Toybox, seen but not heard.

"How come there's no sound?" Buford asked.

Phineas replied, "It's one of those silent movies, Buford. Filmed before the invention of vocal cords." The bully came over to the projector and said, "Can't find the volume knob, huh? Lemme..."

"Buford, let me do it."

"No way, Dinner Bell! I've got this!" The two began to tussle over the projector, along with Ferb who wanted to help, right up until Phineas and Ferb placed their hands on the projector.

Phineas' eyes went widen and said, "Whooa. Something's...happening...my aura's getting all squirrelly." Suddenly, the strange feeling began to wash upon everyone else.

"I..think..I feel it, too." Isabella said in a daze. "Some mysterious force is pulling us into that frame of that movie!"

The camera intenses into the screen which Phineastein and Ferbgor could finally be heard.

"We've got it, Ferbgor!" explained the triangle-headed scientist. "The toybox is ours!" Ferbgor reached out for the toybox as the scene was centered right into the movie...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"**Hold it right there, Dinner Bell!**"

The duo jumped at the surprising appearance of one of their foes, Burton Van Stromm. The man had a tophat, a monocle, a fancy 1900s business suit and a big old-timey mustache.

Phineastein explained, "It's Van Stromm!"

"Gemme that toybox!" shouted Burton as he began to shoot his pisol at the two. Phineastein and Ferbgor quickly grabbed the Devil's Toybox and hid behind the tall pillar which they could avoid Burton's shots.

"This is one of those situations where it'd be useful to have a gun." said Phineastein.

"Or psychic powers." The hunch-back assistance added.

"Ferbgor, you're a genius! I completely forgot that you and I have explainable psychic powers!"

Ferbgor smiled and said, "Ohh...yeah..."

"Come out or I'll shoot!" yelled Burton.

Phineastein replied, "But you'll shoot us anyway!"

"What are you getting at, Phineastein?"

At this point, Ferbgor quickly pulled out a blue and yellow Can O' Nuts. "Perhaps we can use this."

TOY OF POWER: CAN O' NUTS

PSYCHIC SKILL: COMPRESSION & RELEASE

The assistance opened the Can O' Nuts which sucked them both inside. After a brief moment, the two were shot right back out. "...never mind."

Phineastein, then, pulled out another Toy of Power which was a ventriquist dummy who looked suspeciously like Baljeet in the modern time.

TOY OF POWER: LIL 'JEET

PSYCHIC SKILL: VENTRIQUISM

"Good ol' Lil' 'Jeet!" the doctor said. "Thanks to him, we have the incredible ability to throw our voices into people and objects!"

Ferbgor replied, "I'm still not sure that ventriloquism counts as a 'psychic' power."

Using the power of Lil' 'Jeet, Phineastein "tossed" into a nearby statue of a giant squid head. "Ha!" said the Phineastein-sounding statue. "That sap Van Stromm will never be able to find us!"

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Burton. "Found ya!" The foolish villain shot at the giant statue head, causing to crash into the ground. Burton, believing that the two were finally defeated, chuckled as he escaped.

Phineastein and Ferbgor took the opponunity and ran over to the only remaining exit which was locked up by a giant gate. Above the gate was a couple of inscriptions of a foot, a snake, two swiggles and a bird.

"Look, Ferbgor!" said the good doctor. " It's those hieroglyphics from earlier at the theatre!"

Ferbgor said, "Well, now that we got the Toybox, all we need to do is remember what they mean."

"Uhhh..." Phineastein froze. He could't remember what they meant!

"You **DO** remember what they want meant, don't you Phineastein?"

"Uhhh...'Don't step on the snake or you'll get the bird?'" he guessed.

Suddenly, Van Stromm had returned to the scene a mere flight of stairs away from our heroes. "Oh, this is rich! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Phineastein and Ferbgor, unarmed and trapped in the crypt with no way out, looked in horror as their foe blasted his pisol at the both of them, killing them...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At that moment, the film had ended which left Phineas, Ferb and co. in confusion and concern.

"Huh." said Baljeet. "That was...interesting. A little skimpy on character development..."

Phineas placed his arms on his side and said, "That can't be the whole story!" The triangle-headed boy look around again and this time, found THREE more film reels. "Ah ha!"

Isabella said, "Did we just watch the end of the movie first?"

"No, I think that was the middle part."

"Which one's the beginning?" asked Buford.

"No idea. I guess we'll have to watch them all to figure it out." Ferb grabbed the dirtest reel and placed it into the projector.

The mystery was barely begun...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation  
Then school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it

Like maybe...  
Building a rocket  
Or fighting a mummy  
Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower

Discovering something that doesn't exist  
Phineas: _Hey!_  
or giving a monkey a shower  
Surfing tidal waves  
Creating nanobots  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain  
**Phineas:** _It's over here!_

Finding a dodo bird  
Painting a continent  
Or driving our sister insane  
**Candace:** _Phineas!_

As you can see,  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall  
**Phineas:** _Come on Perry!_  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!

**Candace:** _Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Again, I'm INCREDIBLE sorry of how late this came out. School and other stuff had delayed this, but don't worry, I'm still gunna make the rest of it!

Stay tuned!

-Creep E Crawly Man


	2. The Big Theatre Contest Pt1

**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE II: INTO THE CRYPT OF PHINFERB**

**Disclaimer: **_Phineas & Ferb _belong to the awesome combined brain power of _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The Toys Of Power were NOT created by me; they based of and created by _Steve Purcell_, creator of _Sam & Max._

_Author's Note:_ Ahhh, the sweet smell of a new chapter, especially the FIRST official chapter of episode two! For those of you who actually know Sam and Max and played the game, I'm gonna change the story a bit. I mean, each act will be played straight through, not having the attention span nor miracle hands to convert the constant swapping of the film reels like in the game. So enjoy! :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Act 1: "The Big Theatre Contest"**

**(Part I)**

Episode 2: "INTO THE CRYPT OF PHINFERB"

_Based on the shockingly romantic 19th century zoetrope, "The British Boy Meets A Werewolf"_

_Danshire, 1902_

"Okay, Ferbgor. The coast is clear."

Phineastein slowly tip-toed into the seats of the theatre, looking back and making sure that no one had seem the both of them.

"Did the usher see us?" asked the hunchbacked Ferbgor.

"No," replied the good doctor. "He's still look for us under the candy counter."

"You know, we could have simply bought the tickets instead of sneaking in."

"And pay that hideous theatre tax? No way, I'm saving for my newest invention."

Ferbgor rolls his eyes at his boss as the theatre stage began to light up with activity.

Phineastein said, "Shh! The show's about to start!"

The duo quickly made their way into their seat as some lightly 1900s' music began to play. Upon the old-timey stage, a tall man came about in front of the limited crowd. (Phineastein, Ferbgor, some creepy business man, a couple of rascally elfs and a beautiful woman wearing a smiley face robe were the only people there.)

The man had a crooked nose, long brown-reddish hair with sideburns and wore a dark purple vest with arcane designs all over it.

"**Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, devotees of the uncanny and the bizarre!**" began the man. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Doctor Jerkyl Doofenshmirtz."

Phineastein's eyes brighten with awe; he had previously heard of this man's bizarre inventions, regardless of his failures afterwards. Since he was a young boy, the triangle-headed boy was a big fan of Doofenshmirtz.

"I bear great tidings-an archeological discovery of world-shattering proportions! My friends, I present to you...the Hell-po!"

Behind him stood a giant stone hippo shaped like a lion with its tail in the air. The Hell-po's stone jaw closed up with a gate within its empty throat.

"Oh my! What a horrific sight!" shouted Ferbgor. However, the hunchback was looking at a portly man in the audience with a tophat, a monocle, a fancy 1900s business suit and a big old-timey mustache who was munching furiously on jar of cookies.

Phineastein said, "Ferbgor, I thing you mean what's on the stage."

"Oh...right then."

Doofenshmirtz continued, " It is said that she will wheld her mighty ablities, only to those whose powers are equal to those of Phinferb himself!"

"Might you be that be that favored individual?" he spoke to the audience. "I have come to your city to offer a friendly challenge!"

This claim enlighted the woman in the back who was covering her face with a newspaper, along with the business man.

"What you see before you is NOT just a cardboard facsimile, but a perfectly constructed clone of the Hell-po! To the one who passes through the stone hippo, I offer two tickets to the Grey Plains...and the chance for the **adventure of a lifetime!"**

That settled it. Phineastein hopped out of his seat, eagered to take a shot at entering the Hell-po.

"Did you get all that, Ferbgor?" asked Phineastein.

The hunchback replied, "Prize for the guys who can get through that thing."

"All those years of breaking stone walls are finally put in good use. Let's do it!"

**To Be Continued...**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

FINALLY FINISHED! Yeah, it's a little short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! THIS I SWEAR!

-Creep E. Crawly Man


End file.
